Various issues may exist with conventional approaches for managing transmit bands and/or receive bands in communication systems. For example, conventional systems and methods, if any existed, for handling adverse effects (e.g., noise, distortion, interference, etc.) in transmit bands may be costly and/or inefficient.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.